In general, a washing machine refers to a product that removes pollutants of clothes and bedclothes through emulsification of a detergent and friction and impact of water flow, caused by rotations of a pulsator.
The washing machine senses the amount and type of laundry through a sensor so as to automatically set a washing method, supplies water up to a proper level according to the amount and type of the laundry, and then performs washing according to control of a microprocessor.
The washing machine includes a tub mounted in a cabinet forming the exterior of thereof and storing washing water, and a washing tub having a plurality of spin-drying holes is rotatably installed in the tub.
The washing tub has a pulsator rotatably installed in the center of the bottom thereof, and the tub has a driving device installed at the bottom thereof, the driving device including a clutch and motor to rotate the washing tub and the pulsator.
The above-described configuration is a related art for helping an understanding of the present invention, and does not mean a related art which is widely known in the technical field to which the present invention pertains.
The conventional washing machine includes a drain synchronous motor for a drain process and a clutch motor to operate a clutch. Therefore, since the structure becomes complex, the manufacturing cost increases.
Therefore, there is a demand for a structure for reducing the manufacturing cost.